


Sent Me To The Brink

by WrittenFire



Series: Whumptober 2019: Mcdanno Style [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, POV Steve McGarrett, Pre-Slash, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: Red will never look the same to him, never again.





	Sent Me To The Brink

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to be a part of this challenge! We’re starting off with a bit of a stream of consciousness story, from Steve’s POV. 
> 
> I was listening to White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons when I was posting this, so I took the lyrics from there. *thumbs up*
> 
> The prompt was ‘Shaky Hands’. Enjoy.

Red will never look the same to him, never again. That wasn’t an important thought to be occupying his mind right now, he knew that—but if he let his brain focus on the way his ears were ringing and wouldn’t stop, or how he _ could not _ get his hands to _ quit shaking _—well. His brain was just a bit scrambled, and Steve could not be blamed for that.

Hearing a clatter behind him Steve shoved his jumbled thoughts behind him, drawing on that Seal training, as hard as that was proving to be. He needed to be focused right now, on the person that continued to chase him and not on the woozy feeling in his chest. 

Steve had never had this hard of a time directing his focus. But he can’t rid his brain of the blood, and every time he looks down to pale, red—_ so red _ hands—fuck, but he needed to focus. Drawing an unsteady breath he pivots, the damn perps finally in the position he needed them to be to _ end _ this. What happens next is always a blur; words were exchanged, shots were fired. In the end it is Steve alone who remains standing, for all the good that is doing him. There is a wasted moment spent staring at the carnage before him—a precious, wasted moment—before he’s running back in the direction from which he came.

Suddenly he’s there, falling to his knees and uncaring of the pain that follows as he gets his hands back onto that horrible red (it will _ never _ be the same again), that has spread since he’s been gone. A hand shakier, _ redder _ than his own rests atop his, fingers circling his wrist and smearing more blood upon his person. 

While waiting for the paramedics he keeps up a steady stream of talk, ‘_ Danny’, ‘I have you’, ‘ _ ** _please_ ** _ ’ _ leaving his lips falteringly, wrapped in emotion he doesn’t try to hide. Steve needs Danny to know it all, know that he is there and will always be there, that Steve would be lost without him so he _ can't die on him. _

He wouldn’t know how to live without him, not anymore.

It’s as the ‘_ I love you’ _ leaves his lips, as the tears begin to fall from his eyes that they show, unfamiliar hands separating him from Danny. The familiarity of the hands that hold him next is what keeps him back, keep him from fighting his way back to _ his _ Danny’s side. It is their tenderness and strength that keeps him standing, gets him moving and into the Camaro to follow the reason he lives en route to the hospital. 

His heart is pounding in his ears, his breath is ragged and that awful, _ terrible _red is all that he can see.

  
_ No _ , red will ** _never_ ** be the same to him, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kind of like this?? It’s different from my norm which is always fun. It is entirely unbeta’d, so if there is anything too awful mistake wise I am sorry!
> 
> Let me know what you think? :)
> 
> P.S. Danny _does_ live.


End file.
